Danville Primary School's Seven Mysteries
by thedoraemons7
Summary: Melissa prepares to go to Grade 1 in Primary School, and also for her graduation of Lil' Sparks. Suddenly, a storm arrived, and something... has changed this school. Now she must find help before the disaster come true, and Melissa can become a real Fireside Girls? Burn in flame.
1. Disaster begin

In the Danville Primary School, Melissa prepared to join grade 1. Also, she prepared for her graduation of Lil' Sparks to become a real Fireside Girls member. She was walking with Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

"This is my school in the future, Isabella?" Melissa asked. Isabella smiled: "Yes, and you will become a part of this school in tomorrow." And they kept visiting the school. Then, suddenly, Buford and Baljeet (actually Baljeet was being hugged) ran close, and hit both. Why were they running away? Because the Principal was chasing them: "Get back here! How dare you…" But Buford said: "Sorry Principal, but… try again. Haha…" Isabella and Melissa just laughed slowly. Principal then told: "Well, you think I would give up? No way. AUTO-1?" Surprisingly, the thing called _AUTO-1_ (actually a part of them: a giant hand) appeared, and closing Buford and Baljeet, and… got them easily. The hand that hit on the buttocks of Buford and Baljeet.

"OUCH! HURT! I… I…"

"Well, are you feel sorry yet?"

"I'm… sorry. SORRY. OUCH!" – Buford shouted. He felt very pain about it. Baljeet either. Principal then said: "Well, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, you see, if who stand against me and the rules, he/she will be eaten that." He didn't say more, but Isabella and Melissa felt… strange about that. They kept walking, but the weather forecast on Principal Room's TV warned a storm was arriving here. But… they didn't know something danger was coming…

01:00 P.M.

_Danville Primary School…_

Isabella came close to the Principal, and asked: "Principal, are you sure about it? The weather looks like become worse." He smiled: "Don't worry, Isabella. The storm will be over. Do not afraid about that." But when they were looking the bad weather into the sky, suddenly the thunder hit right direct the control room, where AUTO-1 was located.

"BBBLLLLAAAAMMMMM!"

The AUTO-1 turned quickly. This machine looked like could not control itself any more. He turned to mad, and the danger… began.

#####

Meanwhile, in the outside of this room, at the hallway, the Principal saw something strange happening in here.

"What is going on here? Why it is feel… so cold?"

"It can't be like that!" – Isabella and Melissa replied. They also felt strange about that. The storm… to the cold. Then, a big wing flew them to inside the control room, but only the Principal knew that room. Lots of students were sucked to inside.

"What the…"

"Uh oh… RUN!" – Melissa screamed. She, Isabella and principal tried to run away, and they kept running. All of them knew that they could not fight back, so they must run fast. But when they still ran away, a lot of badges in Melissa's clothes were sucked to inside: "No! My badges…" but Isabella wanted her friends came to rescue her, so she gave Melissa six letters (because she was tired) and shouted:

"Melissa… if you escape… bring… these letters… to my… friends. The… Fireside… Girls… 46231…"

Principal also could not hold any longer. He also been… sucked: "NNNOOOOO!" and Isabella with Principal… disappeared. Only Melissa escaped: "ISABELLA! PRINCIPAL!" The disaster was begun.

_Praying room…_

Melissa was praying inside the praying room:

"Please reply me. Isabella, Principal, where are you?"

She kept praying until 5 minutes later. Then she walked, tried to find something. And when she disappointed, suddenly, the thunder blasted again, and some papers were fell down. She arrived closer, and saw an information about AUTO-1: that was the machine would be used to control and protect school. Sources of money for AUTO-1 in order to ensure the security of schools, fire-control was derived from boss of Chelsea Football Club: Roman Arkadyevich Abramovich. That was why she saw a lot of Russian words. Melissa then ran closer, and suddenly, she also saw… six pigeons, and Melissa inspired to. She tided in these pigeons' foots the pictures of six another members of Fireside Girls and some… fireworks. Finally, she opened the cage, and told them fly away.

"Fly, pigeons. If you see who like these pictures, throw it to them. They will rescue this school."

Melissa had done her job. She then returned to pray, and hope…

* * *

_**P.S.:**_

_**Roman Arkadyevich Abramovich (Russian: Роман Аркадьевич Абрамович), known as Roman Abramovich, is a owner of Chelsea Football Club, and the billionaire. He is Russian Jew origins, and the best friend of President Vladimir Putin. He has 5 childrens, and he has a lot of relationship with Carlo Ancelotti and José Mourinho. Even is Chelsea's owner, but Abramovich spends lots of day stayin' home. He could change a lot of coaches if Chelsea didn't have good results. He gets married 3 times. John Terry, Frank Lampard, Petr Čech and Didier Drogba (maybe) is the few players can meet Abramovich as a player. Under his regimes, Chelsea has gained 3 Premier League's titles, 4 FA Cups, 2 Football League's Cups, 3 FA Community Shield's Cups and 1 UEFA Champions League's title.**_

* * *

So, I - thedoraemons7 - go out for peace. If you like, review it.


	2. The Fireside Girls

The pigeons flew away around the world, to find out where were the others.

Istanbul, Turkey

Into the sky of Istanbul, the most wonderful city between Asia-Europe, one of those pigeons was here. She kept flying until she found a girl, looked like the picture. The girl: she was Katie. Katie was walking with her mother.

"Mom, I think we should spend our last days in Istanbul."

"But do you know Turkish? Besides, only your father can speak it."

"But…"

Katie, a member of Fireside Girls 46231, had an American mother and a Turkish father, but even she got that, she still could not speak Turkish. The pigeon found out, so she threw it: the letter of help. With some fireworks, it was exploded.

"BOOM!"

Katie startled. She saw a letter, and shocked: Isabella were in danger. She really needed help. Katie didn't wait, so she took her bag, used a gadget Phineas and Ferb created: _the cheetah boots_. She then told her mother: "Could you stay here for a while? I have a job to do." And she ran very fast.

_(Melissa: The yellow blond hair __in two low pigtails with red elastics, green eyes and__light-skinned__ girl, Katie!)_

One of them had gone… The first.

#####

Osaka, Japan

Ginger and Stacy, sisters of the Hiranos, were going back to their home.

"Stacy, I thought…"

"Don't mind about it, Ginger."

"Well… okay."

They found something for their grandma. Another pigeon, flew in Japan, saw right direct Ginger. She threw the letter, and also… with some fireworks, it was exploded again: "BOOM!" Ginger turned her eyes, saw a letter, and she turned back: "Stacy, I have a problem." Ginger then ran to home, took the jet on her bag. Ginger's jet was repaired from a skateboard, now with some new modern. The architect? Phineas and Ferb.

"Active, my skateboard jet."

It was turned to run, and after 1 minute, it was gone… with Ginger. Ginger then shouted: "OH MY… GGGOOOODDDDD!"

_(Melissa: The __light-skinned with straight black hair with bangs, brown eyes__ girl, Ginger Hirano!)_

She was the second…

#####

Meanwhile,…

Sydney, Australia

In Australia, the curly brown haired girl was walking out after the show in Sydney Opera. She was a member of Fireside Girls 46231, and at that moment, her father was with her.

"Dad, I'm independence now. Should you follow me like that?"

"For your safety."

"Huuhh… Well, okay."

One of those pigeon had found it. He decided to throw away. Then he threw the letter, and the fireworks exploded… in a tree nearby.

"BOOM!"

She felt strange. Then she saw a letter: Isabella wanted help. Then her father arrived: "Milly, what is happening?" and she answered: "Father, let me go for a while." Milly took from her bag the fruit bubble of maracana tree, blew it. After a while, she locked herself inside the bubble, and the bubble was flew away. Milly had left Sydney, Australia.

_(Melissa: The __curly brown hair, blue eyes with a dimple, freckles, and a yellow bow__ girl, Milly!)_

#####

South America…

Buenos Aires, Argentina

The tomboy girl, Adyson Sweetwater, was dancing tango in Plaza de Mayo, the main square in the capital of Argentina. A pigeon found it similar like the picture, so he dropped the letter to Adyson's head.

"Ouch!"

Adyson felt pain, so she turned back. She saw a picture from nowhere was fell down, and she realized that meant Isabella was in danger. She then opened her bag, and took from that a giant wing, was also created by Phineas and Ferb, wore it.

"I'm coming, Isabella. I will not leave you alone."

With some new technique, the wing was flew away. Adyson was the fourth had coming to rescue.

_(Melissa: The __straight dark brown hair with large bangs and a curve at the bottom__, __ green eyes, rosy pink skin, and a red headband__ girl, Adyson Sweetwater!)_

#####

Lovech, Bulgaria

In outside Lovech, Bulgaria, the African-American member of Fireside Girls was sitting on the roses field in outside Lovech. The scene around Lovech quite gently to her: "Ah! I love Bulgaria. It is so beautiful." Surprisingly, a letter was fallen right to her face: "What is this?" She opened, and shocked:

"Oh uh! Isabella are in danger."

She then ran away, took her bag from the hotel where she was staying on her vacation to Balkan Peninsula. She whispered in her palm: "Sorry uncle, but I must go now." She took from her bag the new children's bracelet was modified also by Phineas to become a super speed (except for 15 cents on it). She threw 15 cents to the bracelet (her bracelet looked like a minibus), and it suddenly ran… very fast:

"WWWHHHHHOOOOOOAAAAAAAA…!"

Her uncle returned to outside: "Holly, where are you?" and he didn't see her. Holly had gone.

_(Melissa: The __short, dark-skinned with jet-black hair in two puffy pigtails tied with yellow hairbands and brown eyes__ girl, Holly!)_

Holly had joined the Fireside Girls to rescue Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. But the wasn't the last…

#####

London, United Kingdom

In the giant house of big boss of Chelsea – Roman Abramovich, the yellow robot-cat, wore American cowboy clothes with a hat on, and also a member of The Doraemons, Dora-the-Kid, was beling kicked out from the house. Then Roman went to outside, shouted:

"**If you were here again to destroy my house, you would be… KICKED OUT!**"

"I'M NOT DESTROYING YOUR HOUSE, UNDERSTAND IT?" – Kid shouted back. He couldn't stop resisting against Chelsea's owner. Then, the smartest member of the Fireside Girls were in here: "What are you doing, Kid? You can't do that with their home." Then Kid replied: "So what? We are the second-in-command, but I'm a boy, not a girl like you." Into the sky, a pigeon saw her, so she dropped the letter of help. But the fireworks surprisingly exploded right behing Dora-the-Kid: "What the…" Then Kid and the brunette-haired, wore glasses turned behind, and watched the letter, put it and saw some information about it. Suddenly, she was scared:

"Oh my… the Chief are in danger. She only needed that if she could be danger."

Roman Abramovich then came out, and told: "What the sit is being exploded outside?" Kid then smiled: "We have a problem, Roman. But… why should I tell you?" Roman Abramovich then smiled too: "Very funny. I am going to help, Kid. If you did good, might be I would forgive it." Kid then… jumped: "WOW! I think I agree." Then he called his robot horse named Ed (Edo in Japanese, and Ed could speak human language) prepare to go.

_(Melissa: The __rather short auburn hair, blue eyes with glasses__, the smatest__ girl, and her partner, an American yellow robot-cat cowboy from Texas, wears American clothes, with a hat on his head, shoots like Lucky Luke with an air cannon, Gretchen and Dora-the-Kid!)_

Dora-the-Kid then talked to Ed: "Well, Gretchen has a problem. She's going to go with me, and you." The robot horse answered: "Deal, master! But… will Gretchen go?" Kid nodded, and he said: "Come on, Gret. We don't have much time. Let's go." But they didn't realize that Abramovich also touching on Ed.

"Are you kidding? That horse is good. I think I…"

But Kid didn't wait. Gretchen after sat down behind Kid, he then ordered big: "RAISE THE WING, ED!" Ed raised his wing, and began to fly: "Super speed, master? Okay." And he flew… very fast, and faster than they thought. Abramovich was touching on Ed, suddenly followed too (but he didn't sit, instead he was taking Ed's horsetail. Finally, they had gone, but Kid could not… look down, because he was afraid the heights: "Ed, slow down… I… I hate the… heights…" But Ed replied: "That is the best way to healing the fear of heights. But they didn't realize Abramovich behind. Abramovich then screamed:

"**МАМА! ПРОКЛЯТЬЕ ! Я - ПОЛЕТ! ПОМОЩЬ!**" (_**MOMMY! DAMN IT! I AM FLYING! HELP!**_)

When the owner of Chelsea was in the sky, those players of Chelsea F.C. arrived to Roman's house: Frank Lampard, Petr Čech and Eden Hazard. Hazard called Roman, but he wasn't appeared after… 5 minutes.

"Oh great. Hazard, let's go!"

They went out. Those pigeons had done their mission, and they were freed into the sky.

_#####_

_Praying room…_

Melissa still prayed inside the room:

"Please the God, please the White Prince, could you help me to save this school?"

And her wish… was come true. The mirror of White Prince was blasted, and a man arrived. He jumped down, and Melissa… was surprised.

"Hey… I thought…"

Who appeared in front of Melissa's eyes? Let's see…

* * *

**_P.S.:_**

**_Dora-the-Kid belongs to Fujiko F. Fujio_**

**_Roman Abramovich, Frank Lampard, Petr Čech, Eden Hazard belong to real_**

* * *

So, I – thedoraemons7 – go out for peace. If you like, review it.


	3. Mysteries

That man appeared in front of Melissa's face. He was… Dora-the-Kid.

"Eh! Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"You are… the yellow robot-cat? What's your name?"

"I'm… Dora-the-Kid, an American cowboy, a gunner from Texas."

"But…"

When Melissa still couldn't find out why, suddenly, Gretchen jumped down. Melissa saw Gretchen, turned happy, followed her tears: "Gretchen! I… need help!... The school…" Gretchen then said: "What is happening? Why the sky look so dark?" Kid looked too: "Damn… I forgot the weather forecast said that Danville are in the typhoon. So we must say that we cannot go anywhere until the typhoon over."

After a while, Melissa told her story:

"Gretchen and… Kid, I have a problem. Seriously. Something has attacked this school. I, Isabella and principal have run away,… but Isabella and… principal have been… sucked… down. Only I… I…" She pulled Kid's clothes, made Kid mad: "JUST HANG ON!" But Kid forgot that they were in hallway, so Melissa almost… fell down: "Help! Help!" Gretchen ran close, and raised her hand: "Hold my hand, Melissa. Don't worry." She pulled Melissa up, and asked why Isabella disappeared, but Melissa could not talk more. Suddenly, a man said behind:

"Well, very… funny. You… don't realize who… behind?"

Kid, Gretchen and Melissa turned behind, and he was… Roman Abramovich, Chelsea's owner. Kid laughed slowly: "I… can't believe…" Roman madly shouted: "**QUIET! I want something in here, but only if that school didn't face this problem.**" Kid contiuned asking Melissa: "Do you know what happen next?" And… Melissa raise the hand in front of Kid:

"Oh uh… I think… we have a problem."

"What?"

"Look behind you!"

"Behind?"

He, Gretchen and Roman looked behind. And Gretchen… talked afraidly: "I think… you should… face that…" Kid shocked, he aimed the gun. Abramovich screamed: "SHOOT IT!". But Kid suddenly stood up without reason, because the thing he face… was said to have any eyes 2 directed at them, as strong as a giant vacuum cleaner. He was remembering the old time,… but he couldn't. Gretchen and Ed saw about it, screamed: "**KID! WAKE UP! RUUNNN!**" Kid woke up, then shouted repeatly: "WE CAN'T DEFEAT THAT THING! RUN!" And they ran away. Roman, Melissa, Gretchen and Kid jumped to Ed's body, and Ed flew away.

"We are safe!" Kid and Roman were happy. But… their lucky only long for… 1 minute. When they were still being flew, Ed suddenly hit a giant signs that were not known to had made itself ever.

"Ouch!"

They fell down: "AHH!" Roman, Gretchen hugged Kid, while Melissa hugged Gretchen's leg. Only Ed had been sucked in.

"NO! EEEDDDDDDD…!"

Too bad for Ed. That horse was sucked in, so Kid must take care for all Gretchen, Melissa and Roman Abramovich. They fell to a poll nearby, and their first mystery… began.

* * *

So, I – thedoraemons7 – go out for peace. If you like, review it.


	4. First mystery

They swam out from the pool, and went up. All both were wet after that. Kid then asked Melissa and Gretchen where they would go, and Melissa answered that they would left the pool, and came to… artist class. Kid tried to recognize, but… he couldn't again. Roman Abramovich closed to him: "What are you thinking?" Kid replied: "Nothing. Nothing else." And they were in artist class.

_Artist class…_

Kid, Gretchen, Roman and Melissa couldn't stop surprising about it. This class had changed: modern computer, lots of giant paint pens, with some brushes of colors. But the first they saw was bigger: a giant machine called _the art master_, and the little, but also creppy, was all the students were approved to become a picture, or some become statues. Suddenly, Melissa saw the hand (those hands was designed in the style of a Octopus) crawl out, the move as preparing to shoot colored paint on those body. _The art master_ suddenly spoke: "Let me help you paint." Both 4 were surprised about it. Kid then aimed the air cannon.

"What is going on here?"

"I… I don't know. Melissa doesn't know, and Gretchen doesn't too." – the Russian billionaire repeated. But it didn't wait their answer.

"RUN!" – Melissa screamed fast. It began to shoot anyone it found, so they hided behind the table, or some student desks. Melissa said scarely: "Gretchen, will you follow me?" Gretchen replied: "Do not fear, Melissa. I believe Isabella will okay." While Melissa and Gretchen were hiding, Dora-the-Kid and Roman used the air cannon to fightback.

"Take that!"

But _the art master_ didn't stop. Instead, Kid and Roman fell back behind: "It can't be… What the heck?" And they saw a thing creppier than they thought at first: everything it shot could make a lot of thing become frozen ice.

"Are you kidding?" – Kid shouted when asking Abramovich. Gretchen and Melissa realized that Kid and Roman were in danger, so they must help them. "Melissa, we must help them. Will you with me?" – Gretchen questioned, and Melissa nodded. After this, they jumped to outside: "Here!" But unfortunately, their move had been discovered. That machine only waited that, and it shot quickly to… both foots. Their foots had been freezed. Melissa then screamed big: "No! No! HHHEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!" When they were in danger, something arrived:

"Leave my friend alone! I'm going to defeat you!"

That voice sound similar. Gretchen and Melissa realized that voice: Holly, the African-American. Holly then used her minibus, was repaired, to burn the ice in both foots.

"Good job, girl!" – Roman thanked Holly. Holly then said: "Damn. What is going on with both of you? And… who are those guys?" Gretchen answered: "Later, Holly. Now we must… FIGHT!" The machine kept attacking: "Let me help! Let me help!" but Holly didn't fear about it. She threw her rope, attacked that mad machine, but might be it didn't change much. Kid shouted: "I'll help!" then prepared to shoot. Suddenly he reminded something… about his past.

* * *

(::)

_The past…_

"Here, I will help!"

"ATTACK WITH ME!" – His friend Wang shouted, but his gun… had become… the mini Statue of Liberty. He was disappointed: "Great! I forgot it…" Carelessly, it shot. But he fell to the trash combustion, while the robot was undamaged. He almost be burnt.

(::)

* * *

_The present…_

"**Kid, why you stand here?** **DO IT!**" Abramovich, Melissa and Gretchen shouted to his ears. He had woke up already, but he forgot why, so he shot:

"**FIRE!**"

Gretchen and Melissa said: "Wait, is that your gun…" It was exploded, but the air ammo was hit direct the machine. And Kid, Abramovich, Gretchen and Melissa flew out to… the door behind. The door behind them was the gas chamber, which provides energy for the whole school, but might also burn deadly if it was still not perfect. Holly then turned: "Gretchen, Melissa, others?" but when she turned back, _the art master_ machine became angry. It attacked crazily, with no mercy. Why? Kid's air cannon was the reason. The machine had destoryed Holly's minibus fighter.

"Oh no! Without help, what can I do."

That machine kept attacking, but the hit was blown up the secret place of itself: energy. Holly figured it out:

"If I destroy it, the machine may stop."

She dived down, and used the hammer in the left of his leg. Holly then crashed it.

"TAKE THIS!"

It was exploded after a while: "BOOM!" After destroyed that machine, Holly came out. She felt tired, but happy. The thing she would do next was find out where were Gretchen, Melissa, Dora-the-Kid and Roman Abramovich. Holly then smiled whisperly, when she found that switch behind the machine:

"I think I should thank the God. But… why did they don't know this switch?"

She opened the switch on. But suddenly, some another machine, looked smaller, arrived close. Holly felt something could threatened her, so she turned eyes back. Uh oh…

"What the… if I didn't do that, they might be…"

Holly…

#####

Meanwhile…

Dora-the-Kid, Gretchen, Melissa and Chelsea F.C.'s owner Roman Abramovich almost fell down. Because the room wasn't perfect, so they could be death.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

Luckily, the light was come: "Do not fear, my friend! I am coming!" And they were happy. Who helped that? She was…

* * *

So, I – thedoraemons7 – go out for peace. If you like, review it.


	5. Second mystery

She was Adyson Sweetwater, the tomboy girl of the troop. With her giant wing created by Phin, she would take place for both, so Kid and Roman Abramovich took the left, while Gretchen and Melissa too the right. As a member of Fireside Girls, Adyson asked:

"What is happening in the school?"

"Something terrible was happening here." – Melissa answered.

"Разговор позже. Я думаю, что мы должны пойти теперь. Мы не имеем никакого времени, чтобы играть вокруг." (_Talk later. I think we must go now. We have no time to play around._) – Abramovich said. Adyson then asked: "Are you Russian? Speak English, I do not understand." Luckily, Kid understood Russian: "He wants we finish the job, no play." They flew away once again, and this time, they saw the sky still very dark. The rain was going down, and their second mystey was waiting.

"Damn… the sky still in thunderstorm." – Dora-the-Kid was unhappy. Adyson kept flying to some class, and finally she found: the musical-dancing classes. Adyson also wanted to recharge her wing, so she landed here. She turned to shy about Phineas' gadget (might be she was falling in love with Phineas). Gretchen suddenly questioned her:

"Your face… is turning shy. Is that you are falling in love with someone?"

"No I'm not!" – Adyson Sweetwater woke up. She didn't want to say, but Gretchen thought in her mind that Adyson might be in love with Phineas, just because Phineas' gadget and talents. Dora-the-Kid, Roman Abramovich and Melissa turned: "What are you talking? Go go go!" and they arrived…

_Musical-dancing classes…_

Adyson, Gretchen, Melissa, Dora-the-Kid, Roman were shocked again, with some new create from this classes: automatic piano, disco tech induction, and the class looked like a disco dance, or a square like Red Square in Moscow or Time Square in New York. This was the way to make students like the school and they could learn like they playin'. But a thing also creppy to them was all the students had been locked inside, with sleep song. Dora-the-Kid shocked again, and just because… his old memory: "What the…" Melissa called big: "What is going on, Kid? Are you okay?" He said: "I'm… fine. Thank you. Do not disturb me." Adyson realized this place looked like Plaza de Mayo in Argentina, where she was dancing tango before left. She then asked:

"Who know dancing tango?"

"I don't. I cannot dance." – Melissa, the first.

"Ask me? No no no. No way!" – Roman Abramovich, the second.

"I am sorry, Ady, but… you should find someone better." – Gretchen, the third.

"Who know?"

"Maybe I will dance." – Dora-the-Kid, the fourth. He accepted Adyson about it, and they prepared. Adyson put Kid's hand, and Kid said: "Hey, I think we must do it quickly. It is quite dangerous." Adyson then replied: "We are fine, okay? We are going to dance tango." They began to dance. Kid looked good when he dancing tango with Adyson:

"Pies buenos, Adyson Sweetwater. ¿Usted aprende en Argentina, verdad?" (_Good feet, Adyson Sweetwater. You learn in Argentina, right?_)

"Casi. Pero no son malos, también." (_Almost. But you are not bad, too._)

But suddenly, the class… was changed. A big voice shouted: "You! Both, you will dance in hell." With that sound, those giant hands began to attack. Turn out, those hands that were actively present. They were proactive, and the way they attacked not as art-dance, but enough to crush the person's heart.

"RUN!" – Melissa screamed.

"Oh my! Run!" – Gretchen and Roman shouted too.

"Adyson! Hold my hand! Keep dancing!" – Dora-the-Kid shouted. They kept moving slowly, or sometime quickly, in fact those hands still attacking. Kid felt mad for himself: "Damn. I took my own air cannon, but still cannot do anything." Adyson saw in his hand when she was danicing, suddenly the light turned on her head: "I know we gonna to do next." She gripped sailings of right hand of Dora-the-Kid, held a gun to those hands hovering were attacking them.

"EAT IT! **FIRE!**"

They (actually Adyson Sweetwater) began to shoot. Kid realized Adyson's way: "I understand… **HERE! EAT THIS!**" They kept doing that, but with only two of them was not enough. So Melissa decided to help them out: "Wait… use my rope. I am going to tide those madly hands for all." Gretchen also shouted: "I'll help, Melissa!" Melissa and Gretchen tried to direct those hands, and with Melissa's talent, she and Gretchen had tided those hands, protected Dora-the-Kid and Adyson successful. Finally, Kid aimed his gun, and told:

"You are going to… **KABOOM!**" (Also that, Kid suddenly remembered the time he faced the giant organ in his music class.)

He fired. "BOOM!", that was the explode of the hands. They had defeated that machine, but they didn't understand why those hands attacked them right in musical-dancing classes. But… Adyson was tired after she facing that.

"Thanks, especially… that yellow guy. Now… Gretchen, Melissa,… and others,… just go. I… will follow… later. Let me relax… for a while."

Roman Abramovich praised: "Good, girl. Melissa and Gretchen, very well." then he, Dora-the-Kid, Gretchen and Melissa left. Adyson Sweetwater rested for a while, but she didn't know that something would capture her behind.

Adyson Sweetwater… poor her…

Meanwhile…

Roman, Kid, Gretchen and Melissa went out for 30 minutes. After that, they opened the door, and called: "Adyson! Are you alright?" but something terrible was happened: Adyson disappeared. Dora-the-Kid and Chelsea's Roman Abramovich surprised: "What is going on? We missed Holly, and now… is Adyson." Gretchen and Melissa turned scary: "Is that… something attacked her?" Roman and Kid replied: "If that thing attack us, I will destroy it!" They continued, and the third mystery waited them…

* * *

So, I – thedoraemons7 – go out for peace. If you like, review it.


	6. Third mystery

They did not find out where was Adyson, so they decided to go out. This time, they must go quickly, or they would be captured. They didn't want to talk any more, might be they focusing to something mystery.

#####

_Chemical-Physics classes…_

They arrived to the classes where they also wanted to find something else. Gretchen then asked Dora-the-Kid, again:

"Is this Chemical-Physics classes? It looks dark."

"I don't know, so do not ask me why, okay? Move it!"

"For what? You make me scared."

"Who need this."

Melissa, Roman Abramovich kept watching something in this classes, but they didn't see something new much, although had something changed, unlike the first time they saw before. Kid and Roman could disappointed about it, but they wouldn't do that. Suddenly, Melissa had been… trapped behind. Why? Because when they were investigating, Melissa had nagging that Dora-the-Kid and Abramovich did not solve the problem and too passive, and preferred to go with Gretchen or Candace. Kid and Abramovich didn't like hearing those words, so no fun, then faced the next to continue the work. Melissa saw successive efforts out there, then suddenly spilled a bottle of unusual Chemistry: chemical bottle rubber grip body and concealed it. Melissa accidentally tied into the layers of rubber from the bottle that chemistry that no one knows.

_5 minutes later…_

"Melissa! Melissa!" – Gretchen called Melissa.

"Gretchen, what are you calling someone? You know no one were here?" – Kid nagged.

"I know. I'm calling Melissa."

"Oh right. Melissa! Come here!"

No one answered. They felt bad about it. Then Roman suddenly… fell down: "Ouch! What the…" They saw a big thing under the ground: "I can't believe it! It is… big! What thing?" Kid, Gretchen and Roman put that thing down, and checked inside the thing. "Roman, give me the nife. It is… rubber. I am going to cut this down." Dora-the-Kid then cut it, and shockly saw… Melissa inside: "Melissa, what the… why you here?" Melissa then said: "Look… out… the room is… being…" Roman Abramovich suddenly said: "Wait, is that I have spent my money to repair this room. So maybe it was…" Damn for them, this room had become… a little universe.

"Chelsea's owner, have you installed zero gravity machine on?"

"Yes. It that the problem?"

"If you have installed the machines in ... chemical-physical layer, then regarded as things already."

"That mean…"

"We have a problem."

With no gravity in the classroom, they could face the chemical bottles' hovering spill acid on them.

"LOOK OUT!" – Melissa screamed once again. They couldn't go down, so they must use their way to get out from this room. Then, Kid looked down, turned to scare: "Mama! I… I… hate… the… hee… hheee… heeiii… HEIGHTS!" He swam to Roman, tied him like… father and son. But Roman Abramovich also was not good at swimming, so… he failed to contact to the button could make them down. Lucky for them, a knife was thrown to the button, and they fell down.

"Who is that?"

She was Milly: "What is going on? Why you acted like that? And who are they?" Gretchen then said: "Huh? You can talk it after we… FINISH!" The things inside turned crazy, they began to attack. Followed were another giant hands.

"Damn… maybe we have a big battle." – Dora-the-Kid said. Gretchen suddenly saw a lot of chemical bottles could destroy those hands, so she talked to Milly: "Milly, take these chemical bottles. I saw a lot of them were lead acid is toxic, explosive if collisions with oxygen, fire and steel. And Dora-the-Kid, your gun pointed to its hand, and then shoot a can." Milly and Kid understood: "I know!" Milly then put all of them, threw it to those hands, while those hands were apporoaching to attack. But Kid still stood here, just because he suddenly remembered something: he had faced with his friends, but… again, Gretchen, Melissa and Abramovich shouted woke up. He then shot:

"FIRE!"

And with help, he destroyed. But then, Roman Abramovich, Dora-the-Kid, Gretchen and Melissa felt… hungry, while Milly didn't. Kid asked Milly: "Are you hungry?" Milly answered: "No, I am not. Just go it, I need to… sleep. I feel… tired." And she… slept. Meanwhile, Dora-the-Kid, Gretchen, Melissa and Roman Arkadyevich Abramovich moved to dinning room.

Milly…

* * *

So, I – thedoraemons7 – go out for peace. If you like, review it.


	7. Fourth mystery

They – Dora-the-Kid, Roman Arkadyevich Abramovich, Gretchen and Melissa – arrived to dining room, or also called cafeteria of school.

#####

_Cafeteria…_

Kid and Roman were hungry. Gretchen and Melissa understood their problem about food, so they made for Kid a dorayaki, for Roman a cake od egg, while Melissa and Gretchen shared their own hot bread and chocolate cup. They used it, and ate foods. Inside Gretchen and Melissa's hearts, they realized something behind Kid's soul, he looked like a real sheriff, always hungry just because protecting people.

15 minutes later, they had finished already. But… Kid's stomach looked like want to eat more, and Abramovich too.

"Can I have more? I am still hungry."

"Your stomach isn't… enough?"

"Talk less, do many. Do it."

"Well,… okay."

But after a while, Gretchen and Melissa returned back, with the girls' reports: no more foods in here. Kid shocked: "What? It cannot be like that! This cafeteria… must have something to eat!" He ran all around the cafeteria, tried, but at last, he found nothing. Kid disappointed, but he wasn't stopping. He kept continuing, until he forgot… the refrigerator, even he realized it was old, and unused: "Have you checked that refrigerator?" Gretchen then told: "You don't realize… that refrigerator was so old to use? I think… you should watch your brain again." Kid did not mind about it, he just came close to the refrigerator. Then he saw the refrigerator for a while, crazily… opened the refrigerator, with a words: "STUPID REFRIGERATOR!" Suddenly, the refrigerator turned mad: "What… did… you… say…?" Turns out, it was a rebuilt of the refrigerator, only the different was it had hands, more hands. But these hands in the refrigerator couldn't have a finger like robot hands they faced, instead it was looked like… another vacuum hands, except it released… ice. The room turned cold.

"Damn! It is… so cold…" – Gretchen said.

"Cold? I was in Chukotka from 2000-2008, and I feel better than you." – Roman replied

"You became… the Governor of Chukotka just because Putin." – Dora-the-Kid replied back. They were facing a crazy refrigerator, still releasing the ice. Melissa, who could not face that weather, fell down: "I can't… It is…" Gretchen then tied Melissa: "Don't be… scared… Hurry…" Dora-the-Kid then said: "I am trying… to use… my air cannon. Take this…!" He shot, but… the air had been freezed. Kid couldn't believe that would happen: "Sit!" Then he looked at the ice: all the pupils had been frozen. Belong with that also had… Katie. Gretchen realised her:

"Katie? How could you…"

"She is stuck inside…"

"We can't… get her out… It is…"

They fell down again. This time, that mad refrigerator looked like would win this fight. Melissa turned her eyes to Katie, surprisingly had an idea: Hey, we must release Katie out from the ice. Mr. Abramovich, gave me your… lighter." Kid then smiled in cold: "Are you… mad? A lighter… cannot change anything… about now." But Abramovich just smiled back: "We should trust her. Maybe… she can help." She then rided against the old refrigerator, stole old batteries near the refrigerator, finally threw it, when Gretchen… had unconscious. Dora-the-Kid sudden;y realized Melissa's meant: used Roman Arkadyevich's gun to shoot that thing. Melissa threw the lighter and the batteries to the ice.

"DO IT, CHELSEA F.C.!" – Kid screamed big. Roman saw it surprisingly, so he aimed the gun, and shot.

"**BOOM!**"

The ice was melted down. Katie was released out from the ice, while some others didn't have lucky like Katie. Katie turned her eyes to Melissa: "Hey, you are Melissa, right? If you are Melissa, so where am I?" Melissa then shouted: "FOCUS ON YOUR MAIN ENEMY!" Katie turned her eyes, suddenly saw the refrigerator, she didn't fear, instead she used _the cheetah boots_ once again.

"Now, you crazy old machine, you never learn about pysics huh? Eat this!"

Don't wait, Katie running at super speed, making the refrigerator suddenly went crazy. She had created friction very wisely, making it suddenly.

"BOOM!"

The old refrigerator, with the hands could drop quite cold across the room, suddenly caught fire. It no longer controlled any longer, and finally exploded. But when Gretchen woke up, then the time it exploded, the canteen was also presented, while Katie was unable to control the speed: "Help me! I can't control it anymore! Help!" Gretchen opened: "I'm coming, Katie!" She ran, but also… being burnt. Dora-the-Kid, Roman Arkadyevich Abramovich and Melissa also hit that… present: "AH! RUN! I DON'T WANT TO BE BURNT!" They ran quickly while Katie was unable to control. Then, when the canteen had been burnt all, they jumped to escape out from the canteen. Dora-the-Kid also joined, even he knew he afraid the height.

"LOOK OUT BELOW! **GERONIMO!**"

"**Geronimo!**"

They jumped out. Katie…

* * *

So, I – thedoraemons7 – go out for peace. If you like, review it.


	8. Fifth mystery

They fell down to the classroom of history. Before jumped to the classroom, they had faced 4 mysteries. And at that moment, that was their 5th mystery.

_History class…_

Dora-the-Kid asked in paining: "Are you… alright?" Roman Abramovich replied: "Yeah, so? The girls just fine!" He couldn't want to explain even a word. While Kid and Roman tried to move out, Gretchen and Melissa had got out of this place: "I'm… fine. Thank you." Surprisingly, a member of Fireside Girls troop 46231 appeared.

"You forgot me, Gretchen."

"Whom… is that voice…?"

"Yes I am. Don't remember?"

That girl was Ginger Hirano, Stacy's younger sister. Gretchen and Melissa hugged her: "Oh my! I thought we were alone." But after the hug, Ginger turned surprising: "Huh? I thought you were alone, two. Who are those guys?" Gretchen then replied: "They are… oh never mind. You will listen about them later." Dora-the-Kid and Roman Arkadyevich Abramovich, Chelsea's owner did not waste the time, they contiuned. Gretchen, Melissa and Ginger didn't want to ask, so they followed too.

#####

"Is that something really strange about here?"

"No. Why do you say that?"

"Nothing."

Gretchen and Ginger was talking for a while. They wanted to find something else, but suddenly, Dora-the-Kid opened the door right them: "What is this? I thought that was…" Roman also opened the left door, but he found nothing except the pictures of Dzhokar Dudayev, Boris Yeltsin, 2008 Russo-Georgian War, 1999 bombing in Belgrade, Margaret Thatcher, George Washington and Abraham Lincoln. Then Melissa talked: "What are you doing? We have no time to play, Kid." Roman talked: "Almost. Well, we need to be… to be…" Turned out, the owner of Chelsea Football Club had seen something in the shadow below, but it was… big.

"What is happening to you?" – Dora-the-Kid and Gretchen asked – "Look behind you…" – Roman repeated. They did not understand, so they looked behind. Oh uh, they faced top of… the ancient people in mannequins, had a battery inside, looked like could be part of the technological reform of the school. Dora-the-Kid shocked: "What the…" Gretchen, Ginger and Melissa screamed: "**RUN! THE ARMY OF ANCIENT PEOPLE ARE COMING!**" So they ran away.

"Why are they attacking us?" – Gretchen asked. Ginger talked: "I don't know! We aren't being warned!" They kept running, trying to find a place to hide. Gretchen shouted: "Ginger Hirano, if you have anything, help us!" Ginger suddenly raised a plan in her mind. She then used her skateboard, and ridin' away. Then, Ginger stopped, opened the door in front of her, and saw a lot of… bowling balls inside the door. She made all of them fallin' down, and all rolling to the ancient people.

"**STRIKE!**"

A strike for Ginger. She had defeated and been protecting her friends.

"Good job, Ginger!" – Gretchen told. Melissa also prouded about it. Dora-the-Kid and Roman Abramovich said: "That was a lucky." Sadly, Ginger had been… captured by a giant hand behind, while she was just looking around:

"AH!"

"GINGER!"

Dora-the-Kid, Abramovich, Gretchen and Melissa couldn't stand here. They followed to upstair, but Kid did not open his eyes. What happen would wait them?

* * *

So, I – thedoraemons7 – go out for peace. If you like, review it.


	9. Sixth and Seventh Mystery

They moved up from upstair, and they found… the principal room. It was smaller before the repair, and it was bigger after the change. Dora-the-Kid was held by Gretchen and Abramovich's hands, so he could escape his fear. But their 6th mystery had waited them.

#####

_Principal room…_

"Wow! It is bigger than old time!" – Gretchen wasn't believe in her eyes.

"I can't stop surprising about it." – Dora-the-Kid told.

"I can't believe it too. This is the principal room? I should call this is the board meeting room is better." – Melissa said.

"Well, it is more beautiful than I thought few years ago." – Roman Abramovich said. Both of them could not resist back the wonderful inside. Then, Gretchena and Melissa touched the TV nearby, but it didn't work. Roman nicely talked: "You shouldn't touch anything now. At the moment, we are being trapped, and need to get out there." Suddenly again, the thing they faced in the first time returned.

"What the…" they did fear about it. But Dora-the-Kid thought in his mind when they were facing danger:

"Wait… I realised that… those girls and boss Roman Arkadyevich had faced… something… with them was so news, but with me was old. Maybe… that was… DAMN!" He called Gretchen, Melissa and Roman Abramovich that he knew that thing: it was a vacuum automatic 'monster'. Kid then said both of them made a tower, with boss Abramovich first, Gretchen in second, and finally was Melissa (because he saw another floor, smaller, with a ladder to go up, but it still too small to all did), while Dora-the-Kid used himself as a decoy.

"Come here, you fool!" Kid stood without fear. Melissa after climbed into the ladder, she found that Kid was right. The future member from Lil' Sparks prepared to jump. But Kid also could not hold any longer, so Melissa decided to jump: "I'm coming." Luckily, she jumped direct to a red button on the body, so it was turned off. Kid was almost captured.

"Good job, Melissa." – Kid talked. They went down, and said: "If you were Muslim, you would be crashed just because… your hot." Kid said: "Well, the six mystery had been discovered." Suddenly, the gate behind opened.

"Hey! Who is that?" Kid and Abramovich aimed their air cannon and gun, but he found nothing else. Gretchen, Melissa did not want to say, so they went to inside. Then, a big voice louded:

"HAHA! Hello boys and girls!"

"Who are you?"

"Huh… I am… AUTO-1."

Roman Abramovich shocked. He put the gun down, no talking. Melissa then said: "You… are AUTO-1, and… that guy was…" But Roman Abramovich was shocked more: the machine said Abramovich was his first boss. It made another surprised.

"You… are AUTO-1's boss?" – Kid asked.

"Yeah… I am." – Roman told to Dora-the-Kid.

"What?" – shouted Roman. Gretchen surprised, but Melissa wouldn't. Then Gretchen asked AUTO-1: "What are you thinking? Why did you do that?" AUTO-1 replied back: "You will never understand my fear. At first, Roman Abramovich, the owner of Chelsea Football Club, spent money to create me. Then, when they finished, they decided to use me… like… a minion. It wasn't until the thunder hit me, I realised. Now… I am going to revenge, and you shall be burnt." Gretchen and Melissa shouted: "You are going crazy? We are not creating you to do that! We are equality, not like you thought." AUTO-1 just smiled: "Haha… really? If you think so, think again. Your sisters. Have you thought again?" And all six members of Fireside Girls appeared, but… under hypnosis by attached the coats of hypnosis.

"What… Roman Abramovich, the yellow robot-cat wear like a cowboy afraid? I like it." – AUTO-1 answered.

"You… are… mad!" – Dora-the-Kid replied.

"Really? Get it!"

All the Fireside Girls 46231, including Izzy, had strangely prepared. Melissa ran close: "Isabella, are you okay?" but she did not reply. Katie, Milly and Adyson held Gretchen tie.

"What are you doing?"

"Hahahahaha. You can't escape, now! Give her… my present." – AUTO-1 said. That computer ordered the member of Fireside Girls attached the coat. "NO! NO!…" – shouted Gretchen, but she had been attached. She… was under hypnosis.

"Good! Now is Melissa, later is Abramovich and the yellow robot-cat, and finally is the world!"

Dora-the-Kid and Melissa shouted: "You don't remember? I was going with you! Try it!" But Gretchen still walked close to Melissa. Melissa tears up (she was hugged by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro): "You… Don't you remind… me…?" Kid and Roman shouted: "TRY IT!" Suddenly, Gretchen… attached like a hit to Isabella's face, and Izzy fell down.

"HUH?"

"Melissa, I'm not being hypnosed like… he said. Look at my hat." – Gretchen talked to Melissa. She opened her hat, and turned out, it was Dora-the-Kid's another hat, unleash it looked smaller.

"Very clever, Gret." – Kid blapped. Dora-the-Kid told Abramovich stayin' here, and ran close to Gretchen: "Are you alright?" Gretchen answered: "Don't worry. I'm fine." She then shouted to AUTO-1: "You are mad! You cannot defeat me now! I have that hat, and it disabled your coat." AUTO-1 shocked: "You…" Gretchen then turned to her friends:

"**Are you given up? No, we are not! We are Fireside Girls 46231, and we shall never give up!**" She raised the badge of Fireside Girls, while Dora-the-Kid suddenly found his shirt is… being lighted. He saw his Friendship Telecard, and realized that his card had recognized the Fireside Girls team troop 46231. Kid ran to Gretchen.

"Me too, girl. We are second-in-command, right?"

"Yeah… Kid, what thig is… so light?"

"You never heard about _**親友テレ**__**カ**__**/**__**Shin'yū Tereka**_, Gret. Now it is here! Wake up, little Fireside!" These coats was… being broken, and almost of them woke up (except Isabella still unconscious, might be Gretchen's fault). Melissa watched Isabella did not wake up for a while, she spoke: "Oh no… Isabella maybe doesn't wake up for a while." Dora-the-Kid spoke loudly to Abramovich: "**Роман Аркадьевич, получите вашу главу вниз! Мы готовимся нападать!**" (_**Roman Arkadyevich, get your head down! We are preparing to attack!**_) He raised the Friendship Telecard, and gave Gretchen his power. AUTO-1 could not resist back.

"Here, you idiot computer! Roman Abramovich created you, and you betrayed him. EAT THIS!"

The girls raised the badges of Fireside Girls 46231. Melissa cried: "You guys…" and raised her badges of Fireside Girls.

"I'll join!" – Melissa, first.

"Me either!" – Adyson and Katie, second and third.

"We are!" – Milly, Holly and Ginger Hirano, fourth, fifth and sixth.

"Count me either!" – Dora-the-Kid and Gretchen, the last.

AUTO-1 would not do anything except waited the doom: "How dare they…" Abramovich shouted: "**СДЕЛАЙ ЭТО! СДЕЛАЙТЕ ЭТО СЕЙЧАС!**" (_**DO IT! DO IT NOW!**_) and Gretchen spoke big:

"**WE ARE… FIRESIDE GIRLS TEAM TROOP 46231 AND WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP!**"

Also when she said, she and Kid combined the hand with Kid's air cannon, then with their power, the cannon became big. "What?" – AUTO-1 could not stop surprising about it, but he would not defeat them from now. Kid and Gretchen then said in the high:

"**Like it? EAT IT!**"

They shout their air cannon, while the others also couldn't stop surprising. Later, that computer had been hit… and destroyed:

"**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**"

That computer – AUTO-1 – had been crashed, but Kid and Gretchen also fell down. They were tired to spend power of Kid's card to Gretchen's badge. Even so, the Fireside Girls also congratulated them, while AUTO-1… had waken up.

"Boss Abramovich! What are you… doing?"

"Hey look! It returned to normal!" – Roman louded – "Haha. Look!" the troop was very happy. When they were celebrating, Isabella woke up. She did not know why, so she said:

"Fireside Girls, what are you… uuuhhhh… I'm late?"

After a while, all laughed. Their problem… was discovered by the gang. And that day… would come.

* * *

So, I – thedoraemons7 – go out for peace. If you like, review it.


	10. Epilogue

Melissa POV:

Everything… returned to normal. About the typhoon, it was over. The weather forecast said… typhoon could not influence again. It was being weaken. With me, after defeated AUTO-1, AUTO-1 released all the pupils in the school, including Baljeet, Buford, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella's best friends. Dora-the-Kid, the yellow robot-cat wore American cowboy's clothes with a hat, repaired the school's gadgets, while Abramovich spent his money to repair too. A lot of thing in the school… had been fixed, including… the mirror of White Prince in praying room. Kid's horse Ed… had been released too, and at that moment, they reunited from then.

#####

_The park…_

In the park near the Primary School, Dora-the-Kid talked to Mr. Roman, me and Gretchen about his team, especially me:

"Have you… ever heard about The Doraemons, Melissa?

"I've never heard."

"I wish… my friends, my loyal brotherhood were here, like Gretchen and her friends, but… it wouldn't come at this day."

"Don't worry. I believe your friends would come."

"I'd like to see. But… you have become older than Lil' Sparks, Melissa. Just remember, if you want, call me."

"I know. Thanks."

Roman Abramovich also denied the play with some players named Eden Hazard, John Terry and Fernando Torres, to stay here. And finally… that day… was come…

#####

_**Graduation of Lil' Sparks and began the Grade 1…**_

"Congratulation, Melissa. Welcome to grade 1… and graduated Lil' Sparks. You have become a real Fireside Girl." – Mrs. Eliza M. Feyersied, Roman A. Abramovich and Principal said, blapped their hand. All the people did it too.

"Thank you." – I replied. But when I saw to the seats, I found no Gretchen and Dora-the-Kid were there. I looked outside, and saw they were leaving away. I also saw Ferb followed slowly behind, so I followed too. Roman Abramovich also went out.

_The park…_

Gretchen and Dora-the-Kid were coming to the park. At that moment, the spike was golden, who began to fall lightly, gently but earnestly. I ran with Ferb to their place, while Abramovich slowly walked behind.

"Wait me! I have something!"

They turned around: "Melissa, Ferb, Abramovich, what are you following us?" Then I hugged Kid and Gretchen: "Thank you… for your talent." Gretchen said: "You are officially become a member of Fireside Girls." Then I said: "Ferb has something for you." She turned shy when she faced Ferb. I turned to Kid, and watched him with Chelsea's owner Roman Arkadyevich Abramovich. They spoke Russian, began by Roman.

"Позднее, как если что, я буду просить вне на вас." (_Later, as if what, am I going to ask out on you._)

"Я также, брат. Об этом, мы - один… с этого времени. (_Me too, brother. About it, we are one… from now._)

"Вот именно. Может быть. Может быть я. Возьмите мой российский флаг, вы будете знать, где я: футбольный клуб Челси." (_Exactly. Maybe. Maybe I am. Take my Russian flag, you will know where I am: Chelsea Football Club._)

"Дело. Пока… однажды." (_Deal. See you… some day._)

Then, Dora-the-Kid jumped to Ed, and prepared to fly. But when Abramovich spoke that he should stay to see Ferb and Gretchen, he stayed:

"Young love… like me… haha…"

I looked Ferb. He wanted Gretchen forgive him or not, I did not know. But Ferb then took Gretchen hand, and danced in the park… slowly, and… wonderful. Suddenly, Dora-the-Kid rode away.

"Well, both of you, you will know who am I soon. I'm a cowboy from Texas,… and I am a man of my own life. Remember my team in Japanese: **ザ****ドラえもんズ**! Let's go, Ed!"

He flew away, while singing the song named The Patriotic Song (Russian: Патриотическая Песня) into the sky, followed… his tears, his Russian flag… and his Friendship Telecard still lighted.

Славься, славься, родина-Россия!  
Сквозь века и грозы ты прошла  
И сияет солнце над тобою  
И судьба твоя светла.

Над старинным московским Кремлём  
Вьётся знамя с двуглавым орлом  
И звучат священные слова:  
Славься, Русь – Отчизна моя!

(_Be glorious, be glorious, motherland-Russia!  
You passed through the centuries and the thunderstorms  
And the sun shines above you  
And your destiny is bright._

_Above the ancient Moscow Kremlin  
Waves the banner with the two-headed eagle  
And the sacred words resound:  
Be glorious, Russia – my Motherland!_)

#####

Nobody POV:

Phineas and Fireside Girls watched outside.

"Look at this! Jealously to her!" – Adyson said.

"I like it." – Ginger said.

"Who know. It may better than Vanessa." – Phineas told.

"Hey, and… by a way, that yellow robot-cat, wears American cowboy's clothes with a hat on his head, likes shooting, is who?" – Milly asked.

"Wait, where is he now?" – Katie asked too. But nobody wanted to talk now. They threw it to outside, and spoke:

"_**Congratulation… Melissa.**_"

The end.

* * *

So, I – thedoraemons7 – go out for peace. If you like, review it.

* * *

**_Outbreak:_**

**_Dora-the-Kid sings that song for a friend from Russia, but for who? Guess it._**


End file.
